


8 - Marked

by distantstarlight



Series: 31_Days_of_Porn_Challenge_2017 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Day Eight, M/M, Marking, Mating Bond, Omega John, Sherlock trying to be romantic at last, body fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has a very important question to ask John.





	8 - Marked

**Author's Note:**

> It started off simple then got away from me. I blame coffee.

Sherlock Holmes was a jealous alpha. He was selfish and could be very unkind if challenged over something he had proprietary claim over, particularly, John Hamish Watson, omega. It would have been easier if Sherlock had let John know his stance but he’d ignored the requirement as unnecessary. _Surely everyone could see that John was his, it stood to reason that John knew it too_.

He didn’t.

John went on dates with other alphas and tried to sleep with them. Sherlock scuttled as many of those attempts as he could, angrily deducing John’s paramours to tears as punishment for their temerity. John shouted and yelled back, especially if Sherlock managed to end his budding relationship before he got a leg over. Sherlock wanted to destroy all the alphas who had sampled his John but he settled for destroying their illusions and reducing them to tears until they left to find a more available omega.

Sherlock had enough. _John was missing the obvious and it was detrimental to Sherlock’s life-plan of growing old with John and dying in bed together if John was always putting himself at risk of moving on with another alpha, of perhaps bonding, and having pups_. It sickened Sherlock to imagine John with anyone but him. If someone was going to bond John, it was going to be Sherlock Holmes.

He waited until he knew John’s next heat was due. The omega always went to a care-house to ride out his heats alone, locked safely in a room with alpha toys and keeping his neck free from bond-bites. Sherlock didn’t want him to go this time, he wanted to share John’s heat like no alpha had ever done before. Sherlock made certain that John fully understood that he was being officially courted by paying the rent for the next half year, filling the freezer with pre-packaged meals, by getting a second fridge to keep his samples in, and by presenting John with a brand new handgun complete with spare clip and two boxes of bullets. To make it extra clear, Sherlock supplemented his gestures with flowers, candy, a sentimental card, a personally composed love-song, a handwritten poem, a memento of their first week together in the form of a takeout menu for Angelo’s, and finally, a promise ring that was actually meant to be worn on John’s nipple but that was a discussion for another day.

“Sherlock?” John was looking at his new largess with some bemusement.

“I wish to bond with you, John Watson.” Sherlock was wearing his nicest clothing, fresh from the laundry, crisp, clean, and all the colours that John preferred.

“What?” John dropped the candy he’d been about to eat.

“I wish to bond with you, during your next heat.” Sherlock watched John’s every move carefully.

John put the candy down and Sherlock found himself becoming a bit concerned. _John had to accept his gifts freely._ “Sherlock, why?”

Sherlock was stunned _. How could John not know why?_ “John, we need to bond so that everyone knows you are mine!”

John’s face made its angry shape and Sherlock stepped back. “I’m not a dog, Sherlock, I’m not your bitch in heat! Typical fucking alpha move, you arse. _You are mine!”_ He mocked before continuing his shout, _“_ Do I get any say or are you going to bite my neck and parade me around like the submissive uterus you clearly think I am?”

Sherlock had been completely startled at first, then he had been shocked, and now, like John, he was angry. “Submissive? _You?_ John Watson, you are the least submissive omega I have ever come across! Have I ever mentioned pups or whelping? Did I say so now? No, I did not. I _am_ your alpha, John, everyone knows it but you! _You live here with me_ and I refuse to let you live anywhere else. You constantly throw yourself at unworthy alphas and ignore the one who wants you to be exactly who you are right now. I GAVE YOU A HANDWEAPON! Do you suppose that was my opening salvo before locking you into the nursery like a broodmare? I want you with me because you’re useful and clever and you know things and you fight dirty and swear and despite trying to feed me all the time you are the least _omega_ omega I know! You are mine, John Watson, perfect for me in every way and I WILL HAVE YOU.”

Sherlock realised he was nearly roaring his words out by the end but rather than anger or dismay from his omega, Sherlock found that he was now dealing with an armful of incredibly aroused soldier. “I fucking hate my biology.” John sounded annoyed but in a hungry kind of way, “I don’t want to be turned on by you being bossy and fucking greedy.”

“You love it when I’m bossy and greedy. I fully confess to being a selfish prick because I _will_ have all of you, John Watson, and I’m so incredibly self-centred that I’ll happily forego children just so that I can secure as much of your attention for myself as possible. I love our life together. I want to keep living it with you. I want you by my side to fight alongside, or with, if we have a disagreement. I want to rely on you in tight situations and have you trust that I will always want to be with you no matter what. You can’t escape it, John. I need you. You are perfect and I demand that you allow me to be your alpha!”

“You _demand_ it?”

“John, please! Fine. I will beg because you’re worth it.” Sherlock promptly fell to his knees and took John’s hand in his, “Be mine, John. Be _openly_ mine. Let me show others that you are taken, that you belong, that you’re matched, that you aren’t interested in them, and that you’ll never be. Please, John. Please, say you agree.”

Sherlock knew he’d lost all control of his transport. He was projecting possessive pheromones, clouding their flat with them. He couldn’t stop himself. If any other alpha showed up, he would tear them to pieces before he allowed them near his beautiful perfect savage John. “Sherlock.” Sherlock looked up the moment John spoke his name. The omega’s eyes looked wild and there was a complicated scent beginning to overwhelm Sherlock’s higher cognitive functions, “Sherlock, you’ve triggered a bonding heat.”

“Will you allow it, John? I will leave right this second if you still need to think about it, or if you really believe that we shouldn’t be together. I just want to remind you that only a perfectly matched potential bond-mate can trigger this kind of heat and that you are likely to enter a temporary state of super-fertility. If you let me bond with you, the chances of you experiencing a multiples pregnancy are almost guaranteed.”

“I’m still on military grade birth control. I am entitled to them for my entire life as part of my pension.”

“Will you be offended if I am very relieved?”

“Not even a bit. Children are wonderful as long as they are someone else’s.” Sherlock knew that because John had explained right after he moved in, just absently telling Sherlock over breakfast that he might want children in the future, that’s why he used birth control instead of allowing a simple surgery that would render him permanently sterile. Even with that _particular_ issue being currently impossible to change at the last moment, John didn’t have long to decide if he wanted Sherlock to be his alpha. It would change everything. _John knew Sherlock would boss him around and own his every minute, forever!_ John paused and Sherlock knew that John was realising that Sherlock _already_ did that. John had put up with it for ages now, and despite all the fighting, the omega had never once considered leaving 221 B Baker Street for lodgings anywhere else. All John needed to do was to let himself accept that he wanted the same thing Sherlock wanted. _He wanted to solve crime, and fight bad guys, and search for clues, and do all the things omegas weren’t supposed to want to do_. Sherlock exhaled a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding when John obviously finally realised that there was no decision to make, only details to negotiate, “I want a regular full-time committed relationship, not just during my heats.”

“I will _gratefully_ share every portion of my existence with you, John. You don’t have to call me your alpha, or do anything a traditional omega is supposed to do, I don’t care about the codified behaviours, they’re ridiculous. If you want to sit by my feet when we’re in public that will have to be your choice because I’m _never_ going to ask you unless we’re in character for a case. You…you can just say I’m your boyfriend, if that is more acceptable for you.” _It would be demeaning for Sherlock but he would put up with it to have John, even if was a secret._

“Don’t be daft. If I _just_ wanted to have a boyfriend, we’d be dating already. I _am_ going to call you my alpha because that’s what you will be, I’m not ashamed of that. I’m not the only one who has the opposite gender keeps trying to attract their attention. Molly? Anderson? Dimmock? All of them would let you have them bond-free if you promised to make pups with them.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, John. Anderson has been a month bonded to Donovan; they haven’t told his beta wife yet. Dimmock is pregnant by someone he met after the last Met party. He’ll bond with them after he delivers their first-born. Doctor Hooper can’t bond with me; she _is_ omega but with heavy beta tendencies. We aren’t compatible. She’s as good as sterile to me.”

“You don’t want children.”

“Well, then, I’m gay and she’s a woman.”

“Being gay is a myth and you know it. Humans are compatible via _personality_ , not their organs. The only orientation that matters is your secondary and _only_ when omegas go into heat. No one cares if you are male, female, alpha, beta, omega, or anything in between or around it, only if you are paired with someone compatible. That cheap romance novel crap is poison and it only happens in Mrs. Hudson’s afternoon stories.” John snorted, “You don’t have to perpetuate lies in order to say you don’t want a bond with a particular person.”

“Fine, I was trying to be kind. I am just not interested in her as anything but a professional colleague. Perhaps, in time, I might accept her as a personal friend but that seems extremely unlikely to me unless you make me do it. You’re far more social than I am and we do see Doctor Hooper frequently.”

John seemed to be shaking his head in exasperation, “Okay, we don’t need to talk about other people who want you now, or probably ever. It doesn’t matter anymore. I accept your proposal, Sherlock Holmes. I agree to be your omega. I agree to allow you to mark me in such a way that other alphas are left no doubt as to our bond. I agree to become your bond-mate and I reserve the right to decide about conception at a later date, but until then I agree to remain childless within our bond. My expectations are this: you are to remain faithful to me, exclusive to me. You will be honest with me. I will find a way to break our bond if you break our agreement. You will be affectionate with me. I don’t want a cold bond with a distant alpha, I want my best friend and partner. Lastly, you will not treat me as an inferior, ever. Granted, you are highly intelligent as well as talented, but that doesn’t make me less than you are.”

John stood there smelling delicious and defiant, and Sherlock was glad to still be on his knees, “Your demands are all easily met, John. I will mark you and everyone will know. Any children we have will be yours to bring forth as you decide. I will love and cherish our progeny and will commit my life and fortune to their care, but until we actually have some I’d really rather keep doing the Work with you. I have never wanted anyone but you John, I loathe people, and I love no one but you. I will give you all the affection and attention I have no interest in giving anyone else, it’s all for you, and you will never want for it. You are _never_ my subordinate John. You are magnificent, powerful, deadly, and my perfect match in every way. You are everything I am not, and I need every bit of you. I love you, John Watson, I am yours for as long as you will allow it.”

Sherlock smelled John intensely. The room filled with omega scent markers. John was ripe and ready to bond, his unique physiology quickly preparing his body for the demands about to be placed on it. Sherlock could see his soldier and friend fade into the background as his omega presented himself for bonding, “Alpha mine.” John’s voice was already deep with arousal and his eyes were filled with hunger and need.”

“Omega mine.” Soothed Sherlock, falling back into the simple speech patterns of their primitive selves. The civility that had been trained into them was already gone, a few fleeting seconds was all that were needed to change two clear thinking men into primitive mating animals. John stripped off his clothing as he made his way to the nest of his choice, Sherlock’s bedroom. Rumbling with approval, Sherlock followed, noting that slick was wetting John’s arse already. He rid himself of all his pointless clothing, allowing his cock to be on display so that John could admire what he was about to experience.

There was little or no finesse or learned skill involved in bonding. Their hindbrains took over the second John was receptive enough, and together they responded in a dance that had shaped itself throughout the long history of their genus. John made himself comfortable, kneeling on the bed, his knees spread only a bit. The fluids leaking from him were clear and viscous, and the smell of John’s slick made Sherlock want to bury his face in John’s arse to lap and lick for eternity. Instead, Sherlock crouched behind him, guiding his cock directly into John’s needy body without hesitation.

The omega keened with satisfaction as he was filled, his needs nearly met as the alpha began to demonstrate his ability to bring his mate pleasure multiple times. Each orgasm John had was dry, but then, emissions on his part were mostly for show. Sherlock stimulated John to come over and over again until he himself was nearly raw from the ferocity of their activity. When the stimulation caused his knot to form, Sherlock felt something he’d never felt before. His canines lengthened, pushing further out from his gums than he’d ever gotten them before, his arousal forcing them from his flesh as blood filled the spongy muscles around them, his body recognising the seldom called for moment when fangs were still advantageous.

The omega had given his permissions so the alpha carried out his plans. The first bite was the most important. Sherlock was tall and limber so he was able to stay inside John as they lay back to chest. At the base of John’s skull was a collection of nerve clusters that hid his bonding gland. The region was covered with beads of sweat that were loaded with John’s bonding pheromones. Sherlock struck quickly, his teeth sinking into the vulnerable flesh in a blink. _Ambrosia. Liquor of pure delight_. John cried out in pain but didn’t dare move. An alpha could accidentally kill his omega during this bite, it took tremendous self-control to cease biting the second the gland ruptured.

Sherlock retracted his fangs and hungrily drank up the fluids that leaked away. He felt John’s essence begin to spread through him and it was incredible. Each drop was like consuming distilled sunlight and he felt the dark places in his soul brighten and illuminate. He was higher than he’d ever been from man-made artificial substitutes, no drug would ever again make him feel as good as John would. Filled with the urge to mark clearly, Sherlock managed to twist John’s head a bit, and utilising his own long body, long neck, and long everything, Sherlock managed to also bite the base of John’s neck where it emerged from his chest. His teeth marks were scarlet with blood. The bite on the back of John’s neck might be obscured by hats, scarves, or even hair, but this bite would be clearly visible all the time. No one would ever be able to look at John Watson in the face without seeing Sherlock’s bite rising from his collar blatantly. “The other side, please!”

Sherlock was shocked when his omega begged but sure enough, he twisted his smaller body to the side and bared his neck once again. Sherlock could smell the blood from his other two bites and knew he was on the edge of becoming feral. Incapable of denying his omega anything, Sherlock struck fast and hard, sinking his fangs into John’s throat yet again. John orgasmed one more time and it was more that Sherlock could endure. Shoving his cock deep, Sherlock knotted himself to his omega, both men growling and howling as their pleasures overwhelmed their minds.

He woke up a long time after. John was laying in front of him reading something on his mobile, calm and relaxed even though Sherlock’s cock was still knotted inside his arse, “Well, that was more intense than I expected.” John’s voice was dry. Sherlock rocked his hips a tiny amount and smirked when John cried out and came. “Stop that, you prick.”

“My prick is exactly what did it.” Sherlock rocked himself again and smiled when his gyrations made John orgasm yet again. “I can do this all day.”

“Don’t! Oh fuck, I’m so tired. Just…come and get out, okay?” John wasn’t unhappy. If anything he was smugger than Sherlock. Most alphas would have unknotted by now, their cocks deflating during their bonding sleep but Sherlock hadn’t because his omega wasn’t done with him yet, and they both knew it. John might be telling Sherlock to get out with his mouth but his body wasn’t going to let Sherlock go until the alpha was a begging mess. Sherlock triggered another micro-orgasm and John groaned, “That’s _it_ , you bastard, now you’ve gone and done it.

John Watson was the doer of the impossible. He was smaller than Sherlock for one, for another, he had an incredibly large phallus shoved deep into his body and secured there by a blood-inflated bulge of alpha knot, lastly, every move he made would cause him to experience another intense jolt of pleasure, an almost debilitating amount. None of it stopped him. John managed to roll them, forcing Sherlock onto his back so John sat astride his hips, the soldier’s feet firmly on the mattress, his hands reaching behind to brace himself on Sherlock. John rocked his hips, forcing Sherlock’s to move with him and now Sherlock was the one groaning. The pressure was incredible. He felt his eyes crossing as John compelled him to ride the very edge of his orgasm without providing the rest of the stimulation necessary to allow him to actually come.

 _John bloody well turned himself around!_ It should have been impossible but he managed. His arse was hot, slick, and full. John did a complicated little shimmy that enabled him to work his body around until he was sitting on Sherlock yet again but facing him. Sherlock feasted his eyes on John’s defiant face and jutting omega cock. It was fatter than he expected, barely longer than the width of Sherlock’s hand, a fact he tested immediately. It fit perfectly there and they both moaned. John clenched his thighs close to Sherlock’s sides and leant forward, “Tilt your head back.”

Sherlock shuddered. John’s voice was so commanding. His alpha urge was overwhelming so he rolled them both over so he was in the dominant position yet again, “Mine.” He growled.

“Tilt. Your. Head. Back.” John wasn’t giving an inch despite their position and Sherlock bucked hard, making John come again. He wasn’t expecting a strong hand in his hair, nor to have his head wrenched by his omega, and he really wasn’t expecting John to lunge upward, his small dull teeth sinking into the taut flesh of his throat. Sherlock shouted in pain and shock but John let go almost instantly and clenched down on Sherlock exactly the way the alpha needed it. Sherlock’s shout turned into a grunting cry of intense pleasure as he finally reached orgasm. His bollocks were so full, it felt like he was expelling every drop of fluid in his body through his cock and into John. His hips worked automatically, grinding and thrusting, pumping John so full that despite Sherlock’s knot, he was leaking onto the bedding below.

Sherlock was dazed after that. He wasn’t accustomed to sex, not a bit. John was his first omega, his first anyone. Instinct had guided him through the process, instinct and some hastily accomplished research, and then, some helpful tips from Gregory Lestrade of all people, the only alpha that Sherlock knew who was more interested in giving Sherlock a hand than taking John away from him. He was the one who had let Sherlock know in very clear terms what was likely to happen if he didn’t sort things out with John in a way that demonstrated everything that Sherlock found admirable about the smaller man. _Don’t underestimate John, Sherlock. He’s a catch, and you know it. Stop being a proud fool and bond with the man! Use your common sense, for fuck’s sake_. “You marked me.”

“Fair’s fair.” John sounded contented, exhausted, “You bit me twice, you arse. Be grateful I didn’t leave teeth marks on those cheeks of yours, I almost did.” Sherlock felt a twinge of defiant shame. He was sorry he’d hurt John but at the same time, he still wanted absolutely everyone capable of sight to know that John Hamish Watson was entirely off the market. He was claimed. John had bonded with Sherlock. No one else got a sniff or a taste, no one but him. He didn’t mind bearing John’s mark in return, though he thought it was unnecessary. No one wanted Sherlock the way they blatantly wanted John. John had a string of satisfied lovers behind him and it made the alpha in him want to search them all out and ruin them for touching what was his. Sherlock found that he was growling a bit and that John was smirking at him, “Jealous already? There’s no one even here.”

“Mine,” Sherlock said clearly and proceeded to scent John from head to toe, rubbing his head against his omega like he was a cat, spreading his markers over every bit of John’s skin he could, encouraging their combined scents to merge even faster. John lay there and let him. “You’re mine, all mine.”

“Yes, you berk. I’m yours. I will never allow anyone else to have me. Why should I? They’ll never be smarter or cleverer or more gorgeous than my alpha. Who needs them?” John was dismissive enough that Sherlock’s alpha ego was soothed. Content at last, he was nearly purring as he covered John’s body with his, revelling in their nudity and closeness. “I’m glad you asked. I was giving up hope.”

“You were hoping?”

John snorted out a laugh and pulled away long enough to give Sherlock a look that let him know that his observations regarding John had been off the mark for a very long time, “I moved in with you right away. I’ve tried to provoke you into staking a claim but instead, you let me go on dates with rivals! Do you have any idea how many times I’ve had to end a night saying things like _It’s not you it’s me_ or _I just want to be friends?_ I’ve been waiting for you to claim me. I thought it would never happen. You’re so demanding with everyone; I didn’t really know if you wanted an omega for real or if that whole _I consider myself bonded to my work_ speech of yours was really true. Now I know.”

Sherlock felt the fool. All this time he’d blithely assumed John just knew. Sherlock chastised himself for not using his words like the grown-up he was, and for following presumptions instead of verifying things clearly. “You are part of my work. We’re now bonded so technically, that bit is true now. You are everything to me, John, and you have been ever since you limped into the morgue at Bart’s. You’re singular, unique, and I wanted you right from that moment onward.”

John nuzzled his neck and then both men became aware of the need for showers, disinfecting ointments, bandages, and definitely clean bedding. By they time they were washed, anointed, sealed back up, and tidied, they were exhausted. “Sleep with me,” Sherlock asked.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Of course I’m sleeping with you. Don’t wake up and bugger off without letting me know, alright, and I mean that forever, not just later today.”

“Very well, John.” Sherlock was perfectly happy to obey his omega. Keeping John content was the only thing that mattered now because he was a treasure. Fingering the plasters on his neck, Sherlock smiled to himself and looked forward to the upcoming days when he strode around London with John’s scars on display. No other alpha was so lucky as he, and for the first time ever, Sherlock Holmes was completely happy. He’d drunk from John’s bonding gland and given John his seed right after, their bodies had absorbed and accepted the other, their DNA performing the complicated dance that made them AlphaOmega. Content, Sherlock lay beside his mate and rested.

 

There is a sequel to this!

[Part 2 The Ultimate Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888314)


End file.
